


Weed Cells

by Violent_Bulldog



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: 7/11, Chloe Valentine Has Feelings, Chloe Valentine and Michael Mell said ACAB, Drugs, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Good Friend Christine Canigula, Holding Hands, IHOP, Light Angst, M/M, Michael Mell & Chloe Valentine Friendship, Michael Mell Has Feelings, Minor Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Mom Friend Rich Goranski, Other, Read to find out how, Slushies, Supportive Brooke Lohst, but oh well, i love that, i started this a month ago and finished it now, it has a very different end than I planned, jail?, jenna rolan is vibing, she's also a great photographer, they're dumb, they're soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violent_Bulldog/pseuds/Violent_Bulldog
Summary: How did eight sixteen-year-olds end up in the city's holding cell?
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine, Christine Canigula & Jenna Rolan, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Squip Squad Members & Squip Squad Members (Be More Chill)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Weed Cells

How did eight sixteen-year-olds end up in the city's holding cell?

Well, it's the Squip Squad, what did you expect?

Christine, Brooke and Jeremy sat on the metal bench in the cell, watching the others silently. Rich was asleep on Jake's shoulder and Jake was asleep on Jenna's shoulder as she scrolled through the photos she had taken throughout the night. Chloe and Michael were still loopy on the weed that the older boy had brought to IHop with him because, of course he had. The duo was lying down on the floor and laughing at the roof like they were cloud gazing as the trio watched, unsure if they should laugh or be mad. It had been their fault that they all ended up in a cell on Saturday night in the middle of summer break. 

"Chlo, Chlo, Chlo!" Michael chanted across the table, trying to get the girl's attention. She tore her eyes away from Brooke and glared at him, only to break at his wide grin and end up smiling herself.

"What's up Mikey?" She asked, resting her elbows on the table and resting her face in her hands, unintentionally smooching her cheeks. She saw Brooke staring out the corner of her eye and grinned before returning her gaze to the boy in front of her, who rolled his eyes at the couple. The trio were the only ones at the table as the other five had gone up to order. Pancakes at midnight was always a good idea.

"Wanna get fucking lit in the bathroom until our food comes?" He stage-whispered, holding up a little baggie with a few blunts in it. Brooke choked on her Pepsi at the sight, swatting Michael's hand away so that the employees wouldn't see what he was holding. He hid the bag under the table again.

"You're a moron, you can't just go around showing that off in public!" She told him, which only made the boy shrug.

"It's legal"

"For people over the age of twenty-one" She stated, earning a huff. Chloe grinned at Brooke, giving her best puppy-eyes.

"Brookie, if we go and smoke them, would you please not tell the others? She asked, her tone way too sweet for Chloe Valentine. Brooke looked at her and instantly deflated. She couldn't say no to those eyes.

"I'm- You- Damn you, Chloe. Fine, go get stoned, I won't say anything. But, you both owe me" She stuttered before sighing and sipping her Pepsi through the straw again.

"You're the best, babe" Chloe kissed Brooke's cheek before slipping out of their booth and following Michael into the disabled bathroom. She locked the door as Michael took the blunts out, handing one to her. She took it, a mischievous look in her eyes as he lights it for her before lighting his own.

The group got kicked out of IHop an hour later after the manager figured out who had smoked weed in their bathrooms. Fortunately, they had all finished their meals by then. Unfortunately, Chloe and Michael had to deal with a pissed off group of five. 

"You're so dumb! They could call the cops and we'd all be screwed!" Rich yelped as soon as they were outside. The duo shared a look before bursting into a fit of laughter, which probably only made the others madder. They weren't actually mad, just a little peeved at being kicked out of the only 24/7 IHop in the entire city.

The group ended up wandering around for a while, mainly because Michael was one of the designated drivers and he couldn't drive while this high. Jenna took constant pictures of the duo doing dumb things, either as memories or blackmail. Maybe both.

Michael had insisted that they walk to a 7/11 because he was craving a slushie and they all knew what he was like if he didn't get his slushie. Brooke held onto Chloe's hand tightly as they wandered he streets, because one, Chloe would pout and look sad if she wasn't holding onto some part of Brooke, and two, in case she walked into oncoming traffic.

A group of teenagers in a 7/11 at one in the morning really shouldn't be a surprise to anyone. However, the employee who was working the register was an older man and the second he spotted the redness in both Michael and Chloe's eyes, he called the cops on them. What a grouch...

It probably didn't help when Michael dropped the unpaid-for slushie at the cop's feet, covering the man's uniform or when Chloe offered one of the officers a donut. The rest of the group had to protest against either of them actually getting arrested, which resulted in all eight of them in the back of two cop cars.

"You know, tonight wasn't so bad" Jenna spoke up from the floor, causing the trio to look at her. She moved carefully, as to not disrupt Jake or Rich and showed them her phone. It displayed a photo of Michael and Chloe under a streetlight, both of them looking at the sky with grins on their faces. The rest of the group were in the background, watching the duo with smiles on their own faces. It looked like it could be used on a greeting card of some sorts.

"We're still in jail" Christine protested, despite the small smile on her face as she glanced at the photo.

"We're in jail?" Michael stage-whispered from where he was laying, tilting his head back so he could see the others. He looked sad, despite previously laughing with Chloe.

"Well, it's not jail. But, it's close to it" Jeremy answered, watching as the duo on the floor sat up and turned to face them. They both looked really sad now, and the others weren't sure why.

"Is it our fault?" Chloe asked and Brooke nearly broke into tears at her tone. She sounded dejected and confused, like a little kid when you would yell at them for drawing on the walls, but they didn't understand what they did wrong. She had her legs curled to her chest, her head resting on her knees as she looked up sadly at the others. Brooke noticed that Michael had wrapped his hoodie around himself tighter, a similar sad look on his face.

"No, it was the stupid guy at 7/11. He just wanted to ruin our fun, don't worry" Christine sighed. She hated seeing her friends sad and besides, it kinda was the 7/11 guy's fault. 

Brooke slid down to the floor and wrapped her arms around Chloe, who leaned into the shorter girl's touch. Jeremy did the same as Christine and Jenna watched in amusement. The cell was silent apart from Rich's occasional snore or the bang of something outside. 

It wasn't how they planned for their night to go, but they would definitely remember it.

Well, most of them would.


End file.
